Forsvarets logistikkorganisasjon av Kalmarunionen
Forsvarets Logistikkorganisasjon (KUFLO) is the name of the merged procurement and support organisation within the Forsvaret. It came into being on 9 April 1987, bringing together the Forsvarsdepartementet's Defence Procurement Agency and the Defence Logistics Organisation under the leadership of Rear Admiral Harald Bjorn as the first Chief of Defence Materiel. The new organisation have a civilian and military workforce of around 8,700 (70 per cent civilian and 30 per cent military), in the Kalmar Union and abroad. Mission statement The KUFLO mission is: "To equip and support Forsvaret for operations now and in the future." Tasks An effective logistics organisation is essential if the operational units of the Forsvaret are to succeed in their tasks. KUFLO have a key role to play in this task. Round the clock, all year round, KUFLO provide logistic support in the shape of transport, materiel supply, maintenance and a range of services, largely in connection with service units. When KUFLO provides support for operational units on missions abroad, they work closely from the very beginning, right through until the job is done. When the mission has been completed, KUFLO ensures that the logistic chain is maintained all the way home to the Union. KUFLO is also in charge for the acquisition of materiel and military equipment according with the units specifications and the Forsvarsdepartementet directives. The tasks of the Armed Forces also include providing support to the civil community in the event of serious crises such as forest fires, storms and flooding. KUFLO is always ready to assist in such situations. Major active projects KU Future Army Vehicles KU Future Navy Platforms KU 2018 Aircraft Acquisitions Throughout the year AFLO is going to carry out a program of acquisition of aircraft and helicopters to replace obsolete items and give the military new equipment better suited to current needs. TOTAL BUDGET $12,900 millions in 4 years. *For the Kongelige Luftforsvaret: **Order 60 new Westland Lynx in two years to replace the obsolete MBB Bo 105. Budget $1,100 millions. **Order 120 NHI NH90 in 4 years. The new NH90 will replace the aged the Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma in the next 4 years. Budget $1,900 millinos. **Acquire a new heavy helicopter to cover the operational requirements of transport. 30 units in 3 years. Budget $750 millions. **Search for 4 new heavy tankers. Budget $560 millions. **Order 12 new Airbus A400M in 3 years. Budget $1,680 millions. *For the Kongelige Hæren: **Order 80 new Tiger in 4 years. Budget $3,000 millions. **Acquire a new heavy helicopter to cover the operational requirements of transport. 60 units in 4 years. Budget $1,500 millions. *For the Kongelige Sjøforsvaret: **Order 80 NHI NH90 Naval in 4 years. The new NH90 will replace the aged Westland Sea King in the next 4 years. Budget $1,360 millinos. **Order 20 AS532 Cougar to transport role. Budget $500 millions. Open procurement processes KUFLO 2018AP01 Open to get offers. *Kongelige Luftforsvaret **Acquire a new heavy helicopter to cover the operational requirements of transport. 30 units in 3 years. Budget $750 millions. OPEN PROCESS. **Search for 4 new heavy air tankers. Budget $560 millions. AWARDED. ***Awarded the purchase of 4 KC-46 to the USA based Boeing. *Kongelige Hæren **Acquire a new heavy helicopter to cover the operational requirements of transport. 60 units in 4 years. Budget $1,500 millions. OPEN PROCESS. (Heavy Helicopters means capacity to transport at least 32 equiped soldiers.) Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations Category:Government agencies in Kalmar Union Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union